Gaara's Angel
by kittycatloveshinata
Summary: Gaara finds a angel or so he thinks. lets see how bad his angel really is.
1. Chapter 1

Ello people its kittycat! sorry it took me awhile but my little brother was born so i was busy. little booger came a month early but he's beautiful and perfect in everyway so this story is for him, Jackson. i know i usually make sasuhina fanfiction but i like gaahina too. don't worry i'm still a huge sasuhina fan. anyways i hope you like it tell me what you think so review!

_**kittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinata**_

It was a normal night in Kohana. Quiet, not one sound, people sleeping peacefully in their house knowing their safe. So much different than in Suna. At least that's what Gaara thought anyways. So Gaara decided he's getting tired of the silents so he starts to head to the forest. When he gets to the forest he hears the crickets playing their song and it soothes him. Gaara thinks to himself that if he would have been doing this 5 years ago he probably would of gone on a killing spree. But luckily he's not like that any more, thanks to his good friend Naruto Uzumaki. He remembers there's a waterfall near by, so he follows the sound of running water. When he gets there he sees an angel sitting on a rock bathing in the moon light. Then he sees there's a lit cigarette in the hand of his new angel. She's blowing smoke like halos. She had long midnight blue hair, creamy white skin and the face of an angel. At first he was afraid to approach her. Cause he's a demon but his angel temped to much not to. He slowly makes he's was to his angel and asks her "Are you an angel?" she laughed. In a heavenly voice she said "I am no angel." "That may be true but you are MY angel." she blushed. " Maybe at night but not in daylight." he didn't understand. He said "What's my angels name?" "You may call me angel but my real name is Hinata." Hinata that name sounded familiar, it was the name of that girl in the chuunin exams that got beaten up by her cousin. Surely they cannot be the same girl. This beauty before him looks so strong and confident not weak and timid like that girl. The angel spoke "I have to go now. But do me a favor k?" "Anything." she smiles and it melts his cold heart. "Keep these meetings a secret…..?" she didn't know his name. "My name is Gaara my angel." she seemed taken back by my name but laughed and said "Alright Gaara-Chan keep this our secret won't you?" Gaara knelt to the ground on one knee and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "As you wish my angel." the second I let go of her hand she was gone with the wind. "Till we meet again my angel." Gaara says to the night air.

_**kittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinata**_

**_TBC_**

**_hoped you enjoyed it i'll try and update soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

its kittycat yay i've updated it. i know it probably ain't that good but read it anyways. oh and i wanna say hi to my buddy Rukio-Chan *waves like a crazy person* so please R&R

_**kittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinata**_

When Gaara got home he ordered his brother and sister to find out all they could of a Hinata in Kohona. When they came back in the morning to inform him there was only one Hinata in all of Kohona. She was Hinata Huuga the EX- heiress of the Huuga Clan. Since being disowned had gotten an apartment and came out of her shell, but had gotten a bad reputation. The rumor is she slept around with most of the rookie nine and her own cousin. She had became the village whore that every boy wants. Gaara thought that maybe he shouldn't bother, she could have any guy she wanted why would she want him. But he couldn't help himself he had to see her again. He doesn't know what it is but something was drawing him to her. So we follow our favorite red head wondering the streets in search of HIS angel. When he turned a corner he nearly gets burnt with a cigarette being flung at him. He looks to see who threw it at hi and he sees its his angel with 4 guys glaring at him. "So if it isn't Gaara-Chan. Were you looking for me?" "Huuga-San, yes infact I was. Would you come with me?" "Sorry Gaara-Chan but it will cost you. I don't come free you know, and I'm very expensive." even though it disgusted him to do this he wanted, no needed, to talk to his angel. "how much?" she put a finger to her lips in thought and said, "Hmm about 10,000 but for your first time I'll make it 8,000." she smiled a wickedly unlike his angel did last night. "Deal." her smile faded into a frown like she wasn't expecting him to agree to her outrageous price. "Fine come with me, I know where we can get a cheap hotel." she snaps her fingers and the boys leave. She starts walking and he follows her quietly. Gaara pays for the room. Room 91. When they get in she throws her arms around his neck to kiss him, but he stops her. She looks confused. "I thought this what you wanted?" "I never said I wanted false love." "Well then what do you want?" "To talk" she laughs in disbelief "You mean you paid 8,000 dollars to just talk to me. What's wrong with you?!" "Nothing I simple wanted to be in the presence of my angel." she laughs again but in disgust. "I told you I am no angel. I'm a whore, I sleep with the highest bidder." "Then tell me how you went from shy, week Hinata to strong, outgoing Hinata?" "Like you care" "I do care, very much so." "look if your not gonna have sex with me I'm leaving." she starts going to the door to leave but Gaara blocks her. "If I make love to you will you tell me then?" "Why do you want to know so bad?" "I want to know every about my angel. I want to know you inside and out."

_**kittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinata**_

**TBC**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i won't be finishing this story i'm really sorry! i wrote almost the whole story in my notebook but it just magically disappered and i don't remember what i wrote. so unless i find it (which i highly doubt i will) i might just delete this story i really don't want to but i might have to. so cross your fingers and hope find it. 


End file.
